Naomi's Room
by Heligena
Summary: Basically a one shot revisit to s3, ep 6 when Naomi asked Emily to stay in her room.Just trying to get inside Naomi's head. Thought it was cute and wanted to go back. Hey presto, time travel! First published fanfic though so be kind!


**THANKS I WILL**

**By HeligenaGirl**

**Disclaimer: **** Don't own skins, don't own nuffin'. Just me brain, me fingers and me dreams.**

"I can just see it now, in big lights. Naomi...get to know me."

If it had been anyone else taking the piss she would have grabbed one of her shoes and imprinted it on the soft part of their nose. It was part of the reason she wore flats; less chance of an assault charge. But not with her... barging back in to her room, calling her a prick.

A fair comment really, if you gave it some thought, she had been...

A quiet giggle brought her back to the present with a slap, the dirty floor of her room where they lay side by side.

If she turned her head to the left, she could see right under her own bed. It was a strange relief to find there wasn't another unwashed free-loving returd under there spying.

"I thought it was quite catchy!"

"Yeah well, so's Aids."

_That's bloody charming that is. _

_And __**that's**__ the problem._

Naomi sobered up a little just for that second.

"Do you think I can do it?"

She knew she shouldn't have asked. Should have made a crack, pulled a Cook and headed off any...

"I think you can do anything."

There was no teasing in Emily's voice. She meant it, plain and simple and bare.

"Really?" Naomi replied on instinct.

_Do you really think I can look at you without wanting to kiss you and run away?_

Naomi couldn't help stealing a glance at her friend from underneath her eyelashes. Emily was staring at the ceiling, trying not to invade her space, even with her eyes. After everything, she was still trying to do the right thing. Whatever that was.

Impregnating random citizens with puy lentils, if the guy in her bed this morning was on the money.

_Christ, _all this thinking was burning up her brain.

This wasn't the way of it. She was Naomi Campbell; all about action and deed. No time to mither about these things.

She lifted her head, "I've been wondering..."

"Yeah?" said Emily neutrally.

Naomi pulled herself up to her knees and watched Emily turn over, balance on her elbows in her blue and white pinstriped dress. Gracefully and still awkward at the same time. It was totally endearing and she almost didn't catch herself before she reached over and touched her long hair.

Beautiful, misaligned red hair with a small bow, the clip almost lost in it.

_It would be so easy..._

"What do lesbians... _do_?" She found herself playing with her gold necklace.

But Emily didn't say anything, just smiled mischievously and took a slug of the vodka. Wasn't half bad with the hard stuff either, despite how she might seem at college.

On her own, away from her sister she was smart and sarcastic and sweet. _Sexy_. Naomi was impressed. Surprised. And dismayed every few seconds at her own weakness. Every possible sensation seemed to be bleeding into the eddy of all the other weeks grasping emotions. Right now, even in her own room, she could hear all of them downstairs, strangers putting their fingers over things they had no right to, leaving their mark on them. And her mother, her stupid, idealistic mother was pathetically grateful for their attention.

_Maybe it runs in families, _she thought hesitantly, staring at the curve of Emily's left arm. Her neck where the hair fell.

It better not, or she wouldn't make it through the next hour. Because she didn't want these people in her house. The only person she wanted was way too inappropriate. More so than the bunch of Pariah Carey's in the lounge and kitchen.

"...I mean in bed."

Emily spluttered, "I know what you _mean_. Why would I know!?"

Naomi stared at her, thrown a little, still caught up in her own thoughts.

"You've never..."

"No I've never!" Emily laughed and covered her face for a moment. For one second the lights in the room seemed to dim.

She hadn't really thought Emily had, couldn't bring herself to think it and still. It was as if a boot lifted off her chest and as she grabbed the bottle, they both gave in to the fit of giggles she'd started.

The wicked temptation to delve further however still pricked at her.

"So, is it all brogues and strap ons?"

"No!" Emily was staring at her in beautiful disbelief. "I don't know. You just do what we do to ourselves, but to each other, probably slightly more aggressively and with...you know, _oils_ and stuff."

She couldn't help it. There was a tinge of embarrassment in Emily's voice when she said that, and it caused Naomi's cheeks to blush in response even as she tried to stop laughing. As it was, she found herself looking right at Emily, inches from her big brown eyes. Soft lips.

"Oils eh?" she said trying not to smirk, biting her lip.

"Yeah, and stuff," Emily chuckled, oblivious to Naomi skin prickling under her gaze.

_Kiss her. Get out. _A million thoughts bombarded Naomi, until she couldn't see straight. Then one.

_Just give her the bottle. _

She passed it back as dispassionately as she could and forced her muscles to break their closeness and lie back down on her back. Side by side. Head to foot.

Army approved intimacy.

And yet, she could still feel the word swilling around inside her mouth.

"...oiiiillllsss..." She let it out. For some reason she didn't want to let it go. It hadn't come from her, it had been in Emily's mind and she'd offered it up. Generously.

"Yeah, lots of it..._oils_..."

"Where do you put it; oils?"

Emily giggled, "On salad..."

Naomi had every intention of asking her to leave, to let her get on with her coursework or her art project. But somehow, all the things she meant to stay just dribbled out of her ear onto the carpet.

So they just lay there.


End file.
